nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeMansRacer/New Car Infobox
New Car Infobox! New Car Infobox A new infobox for our cars, both real and fictional, will be rolling out soon as part of a push to be more mobile-friendly. The Need for Speed Wiki hasn't been the most technically astounding wiki to visit, but this first alteration over to Wikia's portable infobox design will help mobile users view content with fewer page errors. 'Why is it only changing now?' This has been the first opportunity I've personally had to make these alterations to our car infobox. I first tried back in November, but "these things... they take time", and I've recently found the time. 'What will change?' Hopefully, not much at all. Wikia's portable infobox push has been going for some time now, and that's allowed for greater documented information, as our content has a distinct style that has been difficult to keep on desktop whilst changing the template to be more mobile orientated. Now there's enough give for desktop that we can accommodate both user types - desktop and mobile viewers. 'Should we do anything?' Nothing needs to be done specifically to get the template to work; just keep a look out for any obvious errors with the template. It will go live later today, after I've done some more testing and any required alterations, but it should function exactly similar to the old template. Quality of Life This wiki will be 10 years old on April 14th, and that's a big milestone for any site. While not all of us have been here for the entire span, I've only been editing here since February 2011, it has shown the Need for Speed series has been going strong with the community of players that enjoy their games. Don't expect anything big this year, it'll be the usual affair of a special background and wordmark. We're a word-of-mouth site, so it'll only be seen by a very, very, very small amount of the Need for Speed community. 'The Site' As always and forever it will, this site is open to all users to edit. If you want to edit specific things, go ahead. If you want to work on something to help organise content, go ahead. If you want to only refine information about that one game in the series, go ahead. All we ask is that you go about it respectfully, and follow our guidelines. If you're a new user, don't be surprised that we have our own set of guidelines. It's not like we're going to follow the editing guidelines of a character driven MOBA title; we're a racing game wiki. 'Admins' There are several active administrators here. New users looking to edit or regulars looking to ask questions can contact any of them through leaving a message on their talk page. 'Paid Content' And, for some reason, this needs to be mentioned; no-one outside of a Wikia job position is being paid to work on this site, and we all edit in our free time. It's certainly flattering to us all that some users think we're paid to edit this site, but all it really shows is the quality of work we're all putting that makes this site great. We don't get anything from anyone; Wikia, EA, no-one. We're in it for the fandom, and we encourage editors that feel the same. Sadly, that's why it's difficult to keep content up-to-date. We're not paid to churn out articles like they're Youtube videos, so we have to go to our real jobs and edit here when our lives give us a chance. At least you can read every article here knowing that it wasn't paid by the word and was typed by someone that was a serious fan of the Need for Speed series. Song Now here's a song to footnote this blog post. Category:Blog posts